Sang Min
Sang Min is een snakehead-facilitator, oorspronkelijk uit China, die is gespecialiseerd in mensenhandel. In aanvulling op dat, Min snitched ook van tijd tot tijd voor de Five-O Task Force, geleid door luitenant-commandant Steve McGarrett. Seizoen 1 In Pilot wordt Sang Min voor het eerst gezien als een mensenhandelaar met banden met Victor Hesse. Hij ontmoet het Five-O team voor het eerst wanneer Kono Kalakaua undercover gaat als een vrouw die haar familie naar Amerika wil verhuizen. Ze komt in de problemen wanneer Sang Min haar foto naar een agent stuurt om te zien of iemand haar herkent als agent. Wanneer ze wordt herkend, gaan zijn mannen schieten als ze beiden aangevallen en dan komen McGarrett en de rest van het team om te helpen. Ze vangen Sang Min en laten andere families vrij die hij had meegenomen en die in een zeecontainer waren. In Mana'o bezoekt Danny Williams Sang Min in de gevangenis toen zijn oude partner werd vermoord en hij wilde weten wie zijn mol was. Later identificeerde hij Detective Kaleo als zijn mol. In ruil voor het identificeren van zijn mol neemt Danny hem mee om zijn gezin te bezoeken, maar hij weigert en beweert dat hij hen genoeg pijn heeft bezorgd. In Hana 'a'a Makehewa, na het ontdekken dat Hesse leeft, geven Steve en Danny Sang Min vrij om hen te helpen bij het vinden van Hesse. Ze vinden hem in een club en boeien Sang Min aan het stuur van Danny's auto, maar hij ontsnapt gemakkelijk met een paperclip om de boeien te ontgrendelen en helpt Hesse later om zelf op de vlucht te gaan. In Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau, tijdens het zoeken naar Wo Fat, ontdekte de Five-O team dat Sang Min zich in het huis bevond waar Wo Fat zich vermoedelijk had verstopt en erin slaagde de politie te ontlopen. Hij arriveert later op hun hoofdkwartier en geeft zich over omdat hij geprobeerd heeft de zaken recht te zetten en Steve waarschuwt dat Wo Fat de volgende zal zijn. Seizoen 2 In Pu'olo, bij het horen van Wo Fat die Victor Hesse en Gouverneur Pat Jameson vermoordde, begon hij een vuur om zichzelf in afzondering te krijgen voor bescherming. Hij wordt binnenkort tijdelijk vrijgelaten om het Five-O team te helpen een verdachte te arresteren en werd later overgebracht naar een vastelandgevangenis. Seizoen 3 In Kapu wordt hij overgebracht van het vasteland en ontsnapt later om zijn familie te zien, maar wanneer hij ze met een andere man ziet, geeft hij zichzelf aan en zijn verzoek om dicht bij zijn zoon te zijn wordt gehonoreerd. In Olelo Ho'Opa'l Make, toen Chin Ho Kelly gedrogeerd werd en in de gevangenis werd gegooid, redde Sang Min hem uit Kaleo en stootte hem omdat hij hem de eerste keer dat ze elkaar ontmoetten met een asbak sloeg. Tijdens de rel verraadt Sang Min Chin en gebruikt hij de afleiding om zich te vermommen als bewaker om uit de gevangenis te ontsnappen. Seizoen 5 In Ina Paha krijgt het team Sang Min weer te helpen en omdat ze een verdachte arresteerden, beweert Sang Min dat hij Five-O is, maar Lou Grover vertelt hem dat hij gewoon een snitch is. Later, toen Steve werd gekidnapt door Wo Fat, brachten ze hem binnen om hen te helpen. Seizoen 6 In Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a wordt Sang Min uit de gevangenis vrijgelaten, alleen om een moord tegen te gaan en beschuldigt zichzelf per ongeluk door het moordwapen te hanteren en op de moordenaar te schieten. Steve, die weet dat hij onschuldig is, huurt Odell Martin in als zijn advocaat en ruilt in ruil daarvoor het haar van Sang Min. Nadat hij niet schuldig was bevonden, droeg San Min nu een bril en Odell houdt zijn belofte om zijn haar te knippen, ondanks de bezwaren van Sang Min. Seizoen 7 In E malama pono, wanneer McGarrett na een lezing thuiskomt, komt hij wat bloed tegen dat naar zijn keuken leidt, alleen om Sang Min te ontdekken, gewond door een pistoolschot, die zich sarcastisch verontschuldigt voor zijn rotzooi. Omdat hij nog steeds een voortvluchtige was, brengt Steve Dr. Noelani Cunha binnen om hem op te lappen. Later, aan het einde van de aflevering, vermorzelt hij op grove wijze het broodje van Grover, nog steeds niet tevreden over wat hij zei over het feit dat hij niet de man was. Terwijl Danny Williams praat over zijn plan om een restaurant te openen, vertelt hij Sang Min dat hij niet welkom is vanwege zijn mul. Persoonlijkheid Hij is brutaal, vol van zichzelf en onaangenaam, maar is een grappig personage. Hij kan sluw zijn, zoals gezien wanneer hij uit de auto van Danny Williams ontsnapt. Hij is ook flirterig als hij een mooie meid ziet, met name agent Kono Kalakaua. Hij noemt haar vaak "pittig" en naast haar ondervraging is het zijn speciale bijnaam voor haar. Verschijning Sang Min, wanneer hij uit de gevangenis is, heeft meestal zijn zwarte haar achterover gelikt. Hij droeg het regelmatig lang totdat zijn advocaat, Odell Martin, zijn paardenstaart sneed. Bij het werken met de Five-O Task Force, draagt Sang Min meestal alle zwarte of af en toe witte t-shirts met zwarte broek. Sang Min heeft bijziendheid veroorzaakt door bot oculair trauma (bijziendheid door een klap in het hoofd op een manier die zijn ogen beïnvloedt). Hij verzette zich jarenlang tegen het dragen van een bril, maar tijdens seizoen 6 en daarna zag hij af en toe zwarte-acetaatframes in vierkante kwadrantenstijl. Vaardigheden Het is onduidelijk of hij vechttechnieken heeft, zoals vechtsporten, maar omdat hij betrokken is bij mensenhandel, weten we dat hij moet kunnen vechten, maar hij gaat nooit alleen naar een vergadering, zoals te zien is in het eerste seizoen van Hawaii Five-O, en in seizoen 2, aflevering 10. In seizoen 3, aflevering 13 was hij in staat om 2 gevangenen neer te halen en uit de gevangenis te ontsnappen. Notities * Hij is de eerste crimineel die Five-O vangt. * Hij is beschermend over zijn mul. * Hij noemt Kono Kalakaua 'Spicy' * In E malama pono openbaart hij dat hij vegan is geworden.